The present invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-6-[4-(1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-3(2H)-pyridazinone compounds and 6-[4-(1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-3(2H)-pyridazinone compounds useful as cardiotonic agents.